Rory's Broken Leg
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Miley are cousins and are out riding the horses one day when Blue Jeans gets spooked and throws Rory off of him causing her to break her leg. Miley tries to be the best cousin she can be because Rory is her best friend in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory and Miley are are Blue Jeans and Miley's dad's horse when Blue Jeans bucks up and throws Rory off of him.

''Rory!'' Miley screams and jumps off her horse

''Rory are you okay?'' Miley asks concerned

''No my leg.'' Rory tells her holding her leg

''Daddy!'' Miley screams

''DAD!'' Miley screams again rubbing Rory's back comfortingly

Robbie Rae comes out.

''What happened?'' Robbie asks them all concerned

''Blue Jeans threw her off.'' Miley tells him

''What?'' he asks her

''yea.'' Miley says

Robbie Rae bends down to her.

''Rory...Rory are you okay hunnie?'' he asks concerned

''no my leg!'' she cries to him

''okay sweetie.'' he says

''where is he?'' he asks her

''Blue Jeans? Miley questions him

''I don't know he just ran off.'' Miley tells him

''What?'' he questions her

''what do you mean he ran off?'' Robbie Rae asks them

''ran off where?'' he asks her

''I don't know but it's not important right now and I think what's important right now is that she needs to go to the hospital.'' Miley tells him

''well okay come on we'll find Blue Jeans later.'' he says and picks up Rory and carries her to the car and puts her in the backseat with Miley

''Mommy.'' Rory cries

''I'm gonna call Mommy right now sweetie hang on.'' Robbie Rae tells her and gets out his cell phone ready to call Lorelai 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai and Luke are out shopping when Lorelai's cell rings.

''It's Robbie.'' she tells him

''answer it.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and answers it

''hello?'' she answers

''hey Lorelai.'' Robbie says

''hey Robbie what's going on is everything okay is Rory okay?'' she asks him

''ah well no actucally Rory sorta had a little accident.'' he tells her

''a little accident?'' she questions him

''what do you mean Rory had an accident?'' she questions him

''is she okay?'' she asks him in a panick

''well no Blue Jeans got spooked we think and threw her off and we don't know yet.'' he tells her

''she keeps complaining and holding her so we think it's broken so we are taking her over to the hospital right now.'' he tells her

''okay okay tell her we'll be there thanks Robbie!'' she tells him and hangs up

''come on we gotta go.'' she tells Luke

''gotta go where?'' he questions her

''to the hospital.'' she tells him

''What?'' he questions her

''why what happened is...is Rory okay?'' he asks her concerned

''Rory had an accident the horse threw her off and Robbie thinks her leg might be broken and they are taking her over to the hospital right now come on we gotta go.'' she tells him and just leaves thier full cart of stuff in an isle and rushes out of the store with him

They get in her jeep and make thier way over to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

When Lorelai and Luke get to the hospital they rush in and see a nurse at the front desk.

''Um, hi, hi, excuse me, uh, our daughter s here, she was in a horse accident. Her name is Rory Stewart-Danes.'' Lorelai tells the nurse

''First door on your left.'' the nurse tells her

''Thank you.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai and Luke walk into the room and a doctor is wrapping Rory s leg.

''Rory, good. Are you okay?'' Lorelai rubs her head and hair

''Mommy.'' Rory puts her arms out to her

''shh just relax now.'' Lorelai tells her

Lorelai sees Robbie and Miley.

''hey Robbie hey Miley thanks for calling me and bringing her here.'' Lorelai tells them

''no problem.'' he says

Miley is holding Rory's hand.

''you okay?'' Miley asks her

''as long as I'm with you I'm fine.'' Rory tells her

''good.'' Miley says and smiles softly

''hey Rob.'' Luke says

''hey man.'' Robbie says to Luke and shakes his hand

''how ya doing?'' Robbie asks him

''good.'' Luke says

''so how bad is it Doc?'' Lorelai asks him

''well it's definitely broken alright but I m gonna put a cast on it. She ll wear it for a couple weeks, that s it.'' he tells her

''And that s it just the leg, everything else is fine?'' Lorelai questions him

''She seems perfectly healthy.'' he tells her

''She seems healthy? Did you check everything out?'' she questions him

''Mommy.'' Rory tries to get her to stop asking questions

''shhh.'' Lorelai shushes her and strokes Rory's head

''Well, we checked almost everything that could ve been affected, yes.'' he tells her

''Almost everything?'' Lorelai questions him

''Miss Danes, I assure you, we were very thorough.'' he tells her

''I m sure you were, I just would like some extra thorough. Uh, anything that could ve possibly, in any scenario, affected this body, I want it checked out.'' she tells him

''I assure you, we were very thorough.'' he tells her again

''okay,thank you.'' Lorelai says

They all stand around to watch Rory get the rest of the cast on her leg.

Rory just lays there looking up at Luke.

Luke smiles stroking her head.

''you alright kido?'' Luke asks her

''uh huh.'' Rory tells him and just nods


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later on whenthey are all leaving the hospital Miley is wheeling Rory down the hallway.

''Mommy?'' Rory questions her

''what munchkin?'' Lorelai answers her

''can I pleaseeeeeee go back to Mileys pleaseeee?'' Rory pleads

''hunnie I don't know are you absoutely sure that you feel okay to go back to Miley's?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes Mommy I'm fine pleaseeee?'' Rory asks her pleadingly

Lorelai takes a deep breath ''okay.'' Lorelai tells her

''yay good Miley did you hear that I get to come back to your house!'' Rory tells her excitedly

''yea I heard sweetie.'' Miley tells her

A few minutes later they get to the end of the hallway near the doors to exit the hospital.

''okay so are you sure that you're okay taking her back with you?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea for you sis anything.'' Robbie tells her

''okay.'' she says

''bye Mommy.'' Rory says

''bye sweetie feel have and have fun call me if you want me if you me to come and pick ya up.'' Lorelai tells her

''no I don't want you to I want to stay with Miley.'' Rory tells her

Miley just smiles.

''okay bye.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head

Robbie and Miley take Rory to the car and get her in.

Lorelai and Luke go to the jeep and Lorelai gets in the drivers seat.

''hey you okay?'' Luke asks her

Lorelai just shrugs ''I just can't believe that she doesn't want to hang out with me.'' Lorelai tells him

''I know but she loves Miley.'' he tells her

''I know that.'' she tells him and turns on the jeep

Robbie and Miley take Rory back to thier house.

Lorelai and Luke go back to Stars Hollow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they get back home at the house Robbie comes around to the back of the car and opens the door.

''okay sweetie why don't you go and get the wheelchair and you can wheel her inside.'' Robbie tells her

''okay daddy.'' Miley says and runs to go and get it and brings it back

''ready sweetie?'' Robbie asks Rory

''yea.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and gently lifts her up and puts her in the wheelchair and Miley wheels her to the house

''don't worry Rory I'll take such good care of you, you won't even know your leg is broken.'' Miley tells her and starts to wheel her inside trying to control the wheelchair but really can't and runs it into things making Rory hit her broken leg against things on the way in

''Mil I'm so glad you can sing because you sure don't have a future in nursing.'' Robbie says

Miley just looks at him.

Robbie's cell phone goes off ''ooh great news Jackson found blue jeans and they are on thier way here now.'' Robbie tells them

''oh that's great I was really worried you don;t think it was anything I did right Uncle Robbie?'' Rory asks him

Miley comforts her with her hand on her shoulder.

''oh heck no hunnie anything could of spooked him. I mean a flock of birds, a shadow in the bushes,anything.'' Robbie tells them and walks out

''yea I'm just really sorry that this happened sweetie.'' Miley tells her and sits down in a chair next to her

''Miley don't be it was an accident and riding Blue Jeans was really fun.'' Rory tells her and smiles at her

''okay.''Miley says and smiles just rubbing her knee softly

''do you...'' Miley stops and doesn't finish her sentence

''do I what Mi?'' Rory questions her

''do you still want to stay with me here for the rest of the summer?''Miley asks her

''yes Miley of course I do!'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Miley says

''so are you hungry do you want me to make us some sandwhiches or something?'' Miley asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't care.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Miley says and leaves her where she is and goes into the fridge to get the mayonnaise,Mustard, and sandwhich meats out then gets the bread out of the bread keeper thing and starts making them some sandwhiches

Rory just watches her with leg up on the leg support on the wheelchair. 


End file.
